


thrift shop

by navience



Category: The Poppy War - R. F. Kuang
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navience/pseuds/navience
Summary: Miscellaneous works?
Relationships: Fang Runin/Sring Venka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	thrift shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or, The Unique Hell of Being In A Work Group Chat With Two Young Adults Who Have Known Each Other Since Birth

**iMessage Group Chat**

**January 24 9:03 A.M.**

**Members: Sring Venka, Chaghan Suren, Qara Suren, Yin Nezha, Ramsa ???**

**Yin Nezha:** I’M IN CRISIS

 **Qara Suren:** This is the work group chat

 **Qara Suren:** And it’s nine AM

 **Yin Nezha:** I work the morning shift at a coffee shop. Did you expect me not to be over-caffeinated and hyper when my life is ending??

 **Sring Venka:** Spill the tea

 **Ramsa:** Spill the tea

 **Chaghan Suren:** Spill the tea

 **Qara Suren:** I hate gay people

 **Yin Nezha:** I’m not gay

 **Sring Venka:** You are now. Deal with it

 **Ramsa:** I’m 14

 **Qara Suren:** Ramsa’s 14

 **Chaghan Suren:** When I was 14 I knew I was gay

 **Qara Suren:** So did I but that’s not the point

 **Sring Venka:** Qara’s gayyyy

 **Ramsa:** Qara’s gayyy

 **Chaghan Suren:** Qara’s gayyy

 **Qara Suren:** You don’t even work here

 **Yin Nezha:** Sorry, boss

**Yin Nezha removed Chaghan Suren from the group chat.**

**Qara Suren left the group chat.**

**Yin Nezha:** Shit, I forgot that happens

 **Ramsa:** Why is it that you can’t kick Chaghan without kicking Qara?

 **Sring Venka:** They said something about their phone plan the first time it happened, but I’ve never heard of anything like that

 **Sring Venka:** I think it’s a twin thing?

 **Ramsa:** I have a twin

 **Sring Venka:** I don’t care?

 **Ramsa:** I ate them in the womb

 **Sring Venka:** Ok.

**Sring Venka added Qara Suren to the group chat.**

**Chaghan Suren joined the group chat.**

**Sring Venka:** Your kid is saying weird and disgusting things again, Qara.

 **Qara Suren:** He’s not my kid. Stop calling him my kid.

 **Qara Suren:** Ramsa, stop saying weird and disgusting things. 

**Ramsa:** Do I have to?

 **Qara Suren:** Yes

 **Qara Suren:** Or I will light your yarn stash on fire.

 **Ramsa:** Sorry, mom. Sorry, Venka. 

**Qara Suren:** Thank you.

 **Yin Nezha:** Ok. 

**Sring Venka:** Ok.

 **Yin Nezha:** So can we talk about me now?

 **Sring Venka:** No

 **Yin Nezha:** Great! We’re going to.

 **Yin Nezha:** My partner for the Int’l Relations final hates me

 **Sring Venka:** We all do

 **Yin Nezha:** I hate you

 **Sring Venka:** I’ll switch partners with you

 **Yin Nezha:** I love you

 **Yin Nezha:** Take me back please

 **Sring Venka:** Ew

 **Yin Nezha:** Yeah I regretted saying it too

 **Sring Venka:** I’m with Kitay and he’s fucking up my vibe

 **Yin Nezha:** He has very specific ideas about what you should do for the project and you’re a control freak.

 **Sring Venka:** He has very specific ideas about what we should do for the project and I’m a control freak.

 **Yin Nezha:** So you’re serious?

 **Yin Nezha:** I will pay you a thousand million dollars to switch partners with me

 **Sring Venka:** No you won’t

 **Yin Nezha:** You’re right

 **Sring Venka:** You do owe me a free favor to be cashed in at any time though

 **Yin Nezha:** 🙏💯

 **Yin Nezha:** It’s my ex

 **Chaghan Suren:** Which one

 **Sring Venka:** He only has two exes and one of them is me

 **Chaghan Suren:** Venka, baby, raise your standards

 **Sring Venka:** Don't worry

 **Sring Venka:** I got better <3

 **Yin Nezha:** I can’t believe you’re my best friend

 **Sring Venka:** You love me

 **Sring Venka:** WAIT

 **Sring Venka:** YOUR OTHER EX???

 **Sring Venka:** ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD

 **Sring Venka:** I want my thousand million dollars, motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i have several other wips including the actual coffee shop au to write. yes i decided i had to post this instead. yes i am lesbian and not homophobic. please do not cancel me


End file.
